


Rivetting Review

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 136:The Quibbler.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Rivetting Review

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 136: _The Quibbler_.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Rivetting Review

~

“Explain it to me again. Why do we need to pretend to be married?”

Scorpius sighed. “So I can attend a couples retreat for _The Quibbler_.” 

“Why didn’t the paper assign you a partner?” 

“You’ve met Xenophilius Lovegood.” Scorpius snorted. “Would that occur to him?” 

James hummed. “Fair point. So it’s just for the day?”

“Didn’t I say? It’s an entire weekend.” 

“A whole weekend,” James repeated. “And we’ll be staying in one room?” 

“ _Couples retreat_ ,” Scorpius repeated. “So yes, one room. What’s the matter, James? We’re friends, we’ll be fine.” 

“Right,” muttered James, trying not to ogle Scorpius. “Fine.” 

~

“Wait. You and Scorpius are sharing a bed this weekend?” Al grinned. “Perfect! You can finally tell him you fancy him.” 

James gave him a flat look.

“Hey, maybe it’s a ploy to seduce you.” Al smirked. “Maybe there’s no _Quibbler_ story.” 

“There is.” James rolled his eyes. “Scorpius is more Ravenclaw than Slytherin.” 

Al raised an eyebrow. “So…an evil genius?” 

“Not what I meant. And since he’s always with girls, I’m not his type. So, any suggestions on how I survive the weekend without embarrassing myself?” 

Al laughed. “Don’t show him your cock.” 

James’ hex _almost_ hit him. 

~

“We’re sleeping here?” James surveyed at the tiny room. “They know we’re two adults, right?” 

Scorpius grinned. “Married couples like close quarters, or so I hear.” 

“Not this close,” muttered James, eyeing the bed.

“What?” 

“Nothing.” James checked out the en suite. “No bath. Where’ll I sleep?” 

“We’ll share the bed,” said Scorpius. “Now c’mon, we’re late for the welcome dinner. I need to include every detail for my _Quibbler_ review.” 

“Welcome dinner?” James rolled his eyes. “And what do we have to do there?” 

“Eat and pretend to be in love.” Scorpius winked. “Ready?” 

_No._ James sighed. “Lead on.” 

~

James was in Hell. As bad as it was secretly fancying Scorpius, it was infinitely worse pretending they were married. 

First, Scorpius was an _amazing_ actor. The seductive looks he kept giving James made him want to carry Scorpius back to the room for the entire weekend, _Quibbler_ review be damned. 

Second, people began commenting on his obvious besotted-ness. 

“You’re such a sweet couple, so in love,” people kept saying, and Scorpius just smiled and pressed closer to James, who kept concentrating on willing his traitorous cock _down_. 

By the time they returned to their matchbox room, James was trembling. 

~

“You okay?” Scorpius asked once they got back to the room. 

James, facing away, took a few calming breaths. “Fine,” he bit out. “Mind if I use the loo first?” 

“Go ahead.” 

Grabbing his bag, James darted inside, shutting the door. Leaning back, he gulped air as if he’d been running miles. “Fuck,” he muttered. “I’m fucked.” There was no way Scorpius would miss his erection through his pyjamas.

Splashing water on his face, James mentally lectured his cock, promising punishment if it so much as twitched when he emerged. Then, when he was finally calm, he opened the door. 

~

Scorpius smiled when he emerged. “My turn,” he said, breezing past James. 

Once Scorpius was in the loo, James sighed. Despite them enlarging the bed, the room remained small, without much space to work with. Scorpius would definitely be too close for comfort. 

Groaning, James set his bag in the corner, slipped under the covers, and stayed as close to the edge as he could without falling off. 

Closing his eyes, he pondered his options. He could manufacture a family emergency. Then, Scorpius could stay and finish his _Quibbler_ review while James left. 

James relaxed. Yes, that was a plan. 

~

That plan lasted until Scorpius walked out clad only in pants. 

James, who’d cracked one eye open, made a choked noise upon seeing all that glorious skin. 

“You’re still awake?” asked Scorpius. “Good, I wanted your opinion on what I should cover in the article. _Quibbler_ readers are…different, so I’ll need the perfect angle.” 

All James could think of just then was the perfect angle of Scorpius’ hips and how lickable they were. 

“…explore the surroundings a bit tomorrow. They tend to like nature—”

Like the natural curve of Scorpius’ arse…

“…think, James?” 

James winced. “Brilliant,” he said weakly.

~

“There’s more space,” said Scorpius. They were lying side by side in the dark. 

“I…” James exhaled. “I didn’t want to crowd you.” 

“Crowd me?” Scorpius went quiet. Then, out of the blue, he said, “Someone told you, didn’t they? Was it a _Quibbler_ person?” 

James, concentrating on willing his cock _down_ , frowned. “Told me what?” 

“That I’m gay and I fancy you.” Scorpius sounded choked. “Was it Al?”

“No—” James blinked. “You are? You do?” 

“Have I been too subtle?” 

“Maybe.” James edged closer. 

Scorpius moved, and James found him pressing against him. “Fuck subtlety,” he said, kissing him. 

~

Scorpius was a spectacular kisser, taking his time to not only caress and explore James, but also to thoroughly prepare him for sex. By the time they both found their pleasure, James concluded Scorpius was amazing at everything. 

They made love all night and morning, catching up on sleep that afternoon, house-elves providing food. Whenever one mentioned leaving, the other just dragged him back to bed. 

By Sunday, they were exhausted. 

Scorpius sighed. 

“What’s wrong?” James asked. 

“I haven’t written anything for the _Quibbler_ article!” 

James hummed. “Just say it’s perfect for couples.” 

“Brilliant!” Scorpius grinned. “Back to bed?” 

“Definitely.”

~


End file.
